Freya's Return
by horsegirl332211
Summary: It's in the title! Freya returns to Camelot. Is she still cursed? What challenges await? Not the best at summaries. :  Rated K  because I'm paranoid. A little Gwen/Arthur. Now completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I had done a story about Gwen and Arthur, so I thought why not write one about Freya and Merlin. Hope you like it! I am grateful for ANY reviews! Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

The village of Ealdor was a peaceful village. Merlin had grown up there, and there was rarely any troubled times, or disturbing moments like there was in Camelot. Merlin's mother was going to the well to fetch some water, when a hand grabbed her wrist with such agility that made her jump and drop the bucket. Looking at the stranger she was terrified. An elderly lady stood there hunched over with a cloak over her head. Her hand was body but strong, and her face was wrinkled and covered in boils.

Using a odd staff for support she looked like she was having a hard time breathing.

Before Merlin's mother could react, the stranger dropped to the ground.

A few days passed. The stranger was burnt, and buried.

Two little girls were playing ball at the edge of the water while there mothers were trying to hold a conversation, and watch their children at the same time. All of a sudden a small canoe floated by. As one of the girls investigated she shouted,

"Mommy! There is a girl in here!"

The mothers rushed forward and dragged the boat to shore.

There lay a young woman. Her face was pale, her eyes closed, and her hair raven black.

She wore a dress that looked like it had been made for a princess, and she lay on a bed of pine needles.

At first the women thought she was dead, but then they noticed a small movement in the chest indicating she was breathing. Calling to there husbands, they carried the girl into one of the huts and lay her on the bed.

Two days later the girl woke up. Looking around her she saw a woman with kind eyes looking down at her. The girl frowned,

"Where am I?"

"You are in Ealdor."

The girl sat up and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am Hunith." **(I didn't know Merlin's mother's real name soI put down what I thought it was. hope it's right!)**

"I am Freya." The girl said getting up slowly.

Hunith led her to the table.

"Eat something. You will regain your strength." Pausing Hunith took a breath.

"How did you get in that canoe?"

Freya looked down. "It's a long story." Hunith asked some more questions.

"Do you have any family? Friends? A home?"

Freya shook her head. "My family died some years ago."

Hunith put her hands on Freya's shoulder. "You may stay here as long as you need."

Freya stopped eating. "I appreciate your kindness, but I am looking for a place. I was hoping you could help me."

"Of course." Hunith replied.

Freya took a deep breath.

"Where is Camelot?"

_I will update soon! Please rate and review! Hope you like it so far! Keep looking for updates!_


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I confused you guys by putting Arthur's mother's name as Merlin's mother's name. I deleted my story and replaced it with a story with the right name. Same title. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

"Merlin!"

Merlin was in Arthur's room polishing his armor. Hearing his name being called, he turned to see an unhappy Arthur march into his room. Merlin sighed.

"Yes Arthur?"

"My boot has another hole in it."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my fault."

Throwing his boot at his manservant, Arthur said,

"Well, catch the rat who is making them, and then mend my boot!"

Handing another boot to Arthur, Merlin went back to work.

"Prat." He muttered, unable to hold back a grin.

Freya was tired. She had been walking for three days, and had just run out of food. Although Hunith gave Freya all the food she could spare, it still wasn't enough for the long journey to Camelot. Entering the city, she looked around. The last time she was here she was in a cage, and then hiding in an underground tunnel. It hadn't left much time for site seeing. The town was alive with people. Freya inhaled the sweet smell of fresh baked bread, and wished she had money to buy some. Looking at the castle she sighed. How was she supposed to find Merlin? She hadn't asked him where he lived. There had been no need.

Knocking on one of the doors to a house, she waited to see if anyone could give her any information. A young woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Freya nodded.

"My name is Freya, I was wondering if you knew of a place where I can stay. I don't have any money, I am just looking for someone and I don't know where to start."

The woman smiled. Freya knew she would like her.

"Come in." The girl said.

"My name is Guinevere. People call me Gwen for short. Let me take that for you."

Taking Freya's cloak, Gwen touched Freya's hair in admiration.

"Your hair is so beautiful."

Freya smiled. "Thank you...Gwen."

"Who are you looking for?" Gwen asked.

Freya was about to talk when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Morgana came in.

"My lady." Gwen bowed.

Freya bowed as well.

Morgana spoke.

"I need you Gwen. There is a feast tonight. Uther thinks we should celebrate every time he executes someone." There was scorn in her voice. Tilting her head she asked.

"Who are you?"

Freya hesitated. This was Uther's ward. The man who had agreed to pay money for her. But Morgana looked different. Freya knew she could trust her.

"I am Freya."

Morgana smiled. "It is good to meet you. You may come along if you wish."

Again Freya hesitated. Should she get so close to the man who had almost been her executor? Yet she needed to find Merlin. He could be in the castle as well as the town. Now was her only chance.

"I would like that very much my lady."

"My name is Morgana, so you may call me so."

Freya smiled. "Yes my...Morgana."

Putting on her cloak once more, she ignored the growling of her stomach and followed the two women to the castle.

"Can I get you anything else sire?" Merlin was helping Arthur get prepared for the feast.

"Yes you can take these," Arthur jerked his head towards a bouquet of flowers lying on the table.

"And give them to Gwen. I would myself, but I have to go to the feast. Be back soon." Merlin smirked. Arthur pushed him. "Just go and do it before I throw something at you."

Using his signature smile, Merlin grabbed the flowers and rushed out of the room and practically ran down the stairs and into the town.

"Gwen?"

She wasn't home. Merlin put the flowers on the table, and walked back to the castle too tired to run.

The feast was amazing. Gwen and Freya had the servants share of food beforehand. Freya thought the room was amazing. Looking around she spotted Prince Arthur come in. He was the man who had stabbed her! She turned away, but he didn't even look in her direction. The prince's servant REALLY caught her attention. It was Merlin. She couldn't believe it. Merlin was Prince Arthur's servant? It made sense. When he brought her food, he had said it was food for a prince. And when he gave her the dress? It must have been Morgana's. Her heart raced, and she didn't know what to do. Gwen then turned to her.

"You look pale Freya, you should go to Giaus, the court physician."

Freya shook her head. "I'm fine." she insisted.

Gwen steered her new friend out of the room. "I insist. He will give you medicine, and I would feel better if you saw him."

Freya laughed. "All right if it would make you feel better."

Sighing she walked up the stairs to Giaus' chambers.

_Keep looking for updates! I will keep on updating as soon as possible. Please review! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

So far so good? I try. :) let me know if I need to improve something. I am totally open to ideas!

Chapter 3

Opening the court physicians' door she peeked in. The room was full of potions, books, and odds and ends. The physician was bending over a book with a magnifying glass. He had a serious kind face, with no beard, white hair, and was wearing a long cloak. He looked strangely familiar.

Turning around Giaus looked her up and down. "Can I help you?"

Freya smiled and said, "Gwen told me I was looking pale, and said I should come to you. Is there anything you can give me?"

"Sit down." Giaus instructed.

Freya sat down. Giaus looked at her once more.

"Have I met you before?" He asked.

Freya shrugged. "It's not impossible. The last time I was here I...let's just say I didn't meet many people. Never thought I was going to come back."

Handing her a potion, Giaus looked at her again. "Don't drink it all down at once."

Freya smiled, thanked him, when all of a sudden Merlin burst into the room.

"You have no idea what I just went through. Arthur made me wear this ridiculous outfit at the banquet, then it was 'do this Merlin, do that'. I..." Merlin stopped suddenly as he saw Freya.

"Freya?" he breathed. Unable to say anything else.

She ran to him and he swung her around.

"I never thought I would see you again." he said a huge smile on his face. "But how?"

Giaus coughed. The two turned to him, still holding each-others hands.

"So you are the famous Freya." Giaus smiled. "I knew I saw you before. Last time you were cursed. Is this the case now?" Giaus was just being cautious. Freya shook her head.

"The witch who cursed me caught a terrible disease and died. Since it was the curse which caused my death, and the witch who cast it died, I am no longer cursed. And by the laws of the Druids I got my life back." She looked down. "I was in a boat last time I remember. It apparently floated to a village where I was taken care of, and then I got directions here."

She turned to Merlin. "I have so many things to tell you." She said.

"And I you." He replied, smiling immensely. Giaus walked out.

"I'll leave you two."

Embracing Merlin, two large tears rolled down Freya's face. "I thought you had forgotten me." she whispered.

He looked at her and giving her a gentle kiss whispered back. "I could never forget you."

She smiled back. "I went to Ealdor." She said.

He looked surprised. "Really?"

Freya nodded. "I met a woman named Hunith."

Merlin laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. "That was my mother." He explained.

Somewhere far away a woman looked into her crystal ball and watched Merlin and Freya. She chuckled evilly.

"Perfect."

_It is getting suspenseful now. :) Let me know what you think! I will need ideas for the next story when I am finished with this one. What should it be about? Let me know if you have any ideas! I will update soon! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur looked at his manservant. Merlin was scrubbing the floors and _humming. _That was unusual thing number 1. Unusual thing number 2 was that Merlin hadn't retorted when Arthur called him an idiot. Merlin _always_ retorted. At anything.

"Merlin will you stop humming like that your giving me a headache." Arthur complained to his manservant.

Merlin just smiled and stopped humming. Arthur eyed him suspiciously.

"WHAT is wrong with you today?" Arthur burst out to Merlin.

Merlin looked up smiling. "Nothing. I feel great."

Arthur smiled almost evilly.

"Good. Since you have all of that energy you need to scrub the hall, wash my clothes, repair my lance, clean my bedroom, and polish my armor."

Arthur left the room chuckling to himself.

Merlin slapped down the rag he was using and frowned at Arthur. Shaking his head he went back to work.

Far out int the woods and evil sorcerer muttered and enchantment into a potion she was stirring. A guard walked in.

"Your horse is ready Morgose." He bowed.

She smirked.

"Good. Leave me. And don't let anyone enter till I come out." She commanded.

"Yes my lady." The guard left.

Morgose drank the potion.

A change occurred.

In Morgoses' place stood a young girl with a pale face and raven black hair.

Her eyes gleamed red. The potion had done it's work. She laughed. "You will pay Merlin. You will pay. And when you are gone, no one will stop me in defeating Uther." Muttering a spell she returned to her normal self. Leaving the cave, she mounted her horse, and raced towards Camelot.

"Merlin?" Freya entered Arthur's room and spotted Prince Arthur talking to Merlin. He left, and Merlin slapped down his rag and shook his head. She could tell Arthur conversation had had a negative effect on Merlin. Looking up he saw Freya enter. He smiled at her.

Walking up to him she said, "Giaus asked me to see if you had an herb he was looking for."

Freya described it. Merlin's head snapped up.

"Oh yes! I have it in my pocket..." Searching through his pockets he pulled it out. It was rather dented, but it was still alive.

Merlin shrugged. "I forgot to give it to him last night." He explained handed it to Freya.

At that moment Arthur returned unseen by the pair of them. Curious Arthur leaned against the door watching them closely.

Merlin gave the herb to Freya with a kiss and a smile. She smiled back and walked away. Leaving Merlin in a much better mood.

Arthur chuckled causing Merlin to turn and see his master laughing and enjoying the spectacle immensely.

"Who is she Merlin?" Arthur asked still chuckling.

Merlin had no wish to tell him who she really was so he just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"No one."

"She looked like more than that to me." Arthur snorted.

Merlin just shrugged again and walked away muttering an excuse about some chore to do.

Now that got Arthur curious. Merlin would normally express his opinion about anyone anytime. Especially if it was someone he cared about. But being Arthur he never stayed interested in Merlin's life for more than ten seconds. And in that amount of time he had almost forgotten about the girl. She did look familiar though...

_I will update soon. Hope you like it so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

In the last chapter I spelled Morgause's name wrong. Sorry for the inconvenience! :)

Chapter 5

Freya woke up in the middle of the night. Someone was whispering inside her head. Calling out to her. She looked over at Merlin. He was fast asleep in his bed. Shaking her head did no good. So she got up and opened the door. Giaus moved a little then settled down. Opening the door she ran outside. The street was dead and still. The voice called out to her again. Walking a little further she heard the sound of footprints behind her. Before she had time to react, she felt a blow and then everything went black.

Morgause looked over the unconscious girl. Muttering a spell, she instantly took the figure of Freya. Smiling to herself, she had her men draw the real Freya away. Sneaking back into Giaus' house she went into Freya's bed. Morgause smiled to herself and smirked at the sleeping Merlin. Wrapping the blankets around her Morgause soon fell asleep.

"Freya. Freya you need to wake up." Morgause woke up with a start to see Merlin standing over her with a smile and his arm on her shoulder. Remembering why she was here Morgause put on a fake smile.

"Thank you Merlin." She said sweetly. Watching him leave she glared and her eyes flashed red.

Merlin motioned for her to come over to him.

"I wanted to show you a new trick. Remember in the cave you said you wanted strawberries?"

Of course Morgause didn't know what he was talking about, but she just smiled and nodded.

Merlin grinned.

"Well Freya, I learned a new spell." Putting his hands he muttered a few words and his eyes turned yellow. Merlin opened his hands. There was the brightest strawberry you have ever seen.

Morgause could not believe it. Everything was falling into place. Merlin was a sorcerer? This was even better than she had imagined.

Containing herself she took the strawberry and thanked him with the best smile she could.

Merlin seemed to think it worth it, for he looked into her eyes intently.

Morgause was relived when Arthur's voice boomed across the hallway.

"Merlin! Get your lazy butt over her!" He yelled.

Merlin smiled at "Freya" and left. Once he was out of the house she got up and started to look around.

There had to be some evidence. Something she could use against him. Upon entering his room she looked everywhere. Finding nothing, she groaned and took her cloak and left the small house.

Awakening, the real Freya looked around her. There wasn't anything really to see. She was in a small cell in a place which looked like a cave. There were spider webs everywhere. Rats scurried around, and she saw silhouettes of a couple of bats. Her head throbbed. Standing up she walked to the cell door and tried to see beyond. A small dim light was coming from a torch not too far away. Her cell consisted of a straw bed. Wondering what happened she sat down again. Who had done this? Where was Merlin? Sniffling she tried to make herself comfortable, and after a while fell asleep.

Smiling to herself Morgause entered Morgana's room. Looking around her she noticed a board loose near the bed. A board... all of a sudden she knew where to find Merlin's book of spells.

Rushing back to Merlin's room she went on her hands and knees. She was about to give up when she noticed one of the floor boards was ajar. Lifting it up she saw a book. It was the book of magic and spells. She smiled and chuckled. Her revenge was going to be complete.

Freya awoke as a guard pushed through a plate of stale bread. She was so hungry she didn't care how stale the bread just was. The guard sat down, with his spear and started to watch her cage. Noticing a string of keys, Freya started to sing a song. This was a song of magic that made anyone but herself who could hear it fall asleep.

Once the guard was snoring she looked intently at the string of keys. As her eyes glowed yellow the keys lifted off the chain and flew directly to her. Grabbing them Freya unlocked her cell. Quietly she made her way through the cave. Right directly into a passing man. He swung his sword at her and she hit with an uppercut. Taking his sword she ran away out into the open air. A man ran at her with a sword but she finally managed to kill him. Jumping on his horse she fled into the night.

Merlin was returning home when he spotted an unknown figure in his room. Morgause! What was she doing here? All of a sudden she muttered a spell and she turned into...Freya! He gulped. What was going on? Opening the door he demanded,

"What did you do with her?"

Morgause chuckled.

"Do you really think I will tell you?" She replied holding up his book of spells.

A look of terror came across his face.

She laughed at his reaction. "I came looking for revenge, but thanks to you it will be much easier than I thought it would." He tried to make a grab for the book but Morgause disappeared into thin air.

Running out of his room, Merlin ran all the way into Arthur's chambers. He couldn't find him. He was about to run back down the hallway, when he spotted Arthur and two guards approaching.

"Arthur I need to speak with you right away." Arthur looked grim. He turned away.

"Arrest him."

_What do you think? I am really enjoying writing this! Let me know if you spot any mistakes! Sorry if my spelling isn't the best!_ :) _I will update soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :) I love doing :). Can you tell? LOL Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Arthur what is going on?" Merlin asked confused. Arthur merely walked away.

Merlin was dragged into the throne room. Looking around he saw "Freya" staring at him in triumph.

Uther looked angry. He was holding Merlin's book of spells and magic. Giaus looked sad. And Arthur looked like he would rather be anywhere else but there.

"Is it true?" Uther asked. "You are a sorcerer?"

Merlin shook his head. "No!"

Morgause stepped forward. "I found the book of spells and enchantments in your room."

Giaus, not knowing why Freya was doing this stepped forward.

"Sire, she could have gotten that book from anywhere. There is no proof in these accusations."

Merlin looked around the courtroom. "Sire," He said addressing Uther, "She isn't who she says she is."

He said looking and the fake Freya.

"She really is Morgause. She has used magic to transform herself into someone she isn't and..."

"Silence!" Uther roared. "You will not speak that name here in this kingdom. You are convicted of sorcery, and therefore you must burn for your actions. Take him away!"

At this Merlin was taken to the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Freya was sneaking past the guards and into the palace. Upon entering she made her way to Giaus' chambers. Not finding Merlin, Freya shook Giaus till he awoke.

"Freya is that really you?"

Freya looked confused. "Of course its me. What is going on? Where is Merlin?"

Giaus replied while getting up, "In the dungeons."

Freya looked bewildered, "What? Giaus, tell me everything."

That night Morgause quietly made her way to the Kings chambers. Taking her sword she raised it above Uther, who was sleeping peacefully, and was about to strike when Freya opened the door a sword in her hand. Hearing the commotion Uther awoke. Seeing Morgause standing over his bed he looked terrified. Before Morgause could strike, Freya rushed in and stopped her using her sword. The two started to fight. But Morgause was more trained in sword fighting than Freya was and soon knocked the sword out of her hands. Pointing hers at Freya, Morgause would have killed her then and there but Freya moved out from under Morgause's point, and grabbed her sword. Before Morgause could react, Freya stabbed her. Morgause stared wide eyed. She turned into the image of Freya, and then back to herself. Collapsing Morgause was killed.

Breathing hard Freya turned towards the king. His eyes were wide as he said to Freya,

"I owe you my life."

"It is not my life you owe."

Uther looked confused.

"Please set Merlin free your majesty." Freya begged. "He has done no wrong."

Uther nodded.

"I can see the boy was telling the truth. He will be pardoned."

Freya sighed a deep breath of relief.

In the dungeons Merlin heard footsteps approaching. Turning his head he saw Freya and Arthur walking towards him. Standing up, he looked at Freya warily; unsure if she was the real deal.

Arthur opened the cell door, and Freya ran to Merlin embracing him. Merlin looked at her confused and asked,

"Where is Morgause?"

"She's dead. Caught and killed by her." Arthur pointed to Freya.

He laughed and hugged even tighter.

"What did I miss?" Freya asked jokingly.

Merlin shrugged, his good humor returned. "Not much."

Arthur watched from his bedroom as his friend Merlin and Freya were walking in the court-yard talking. He sighed. If only it were that easy for him.

"My lord?"

Arthur turned to see Gwen approaching.

"Come in Guinevere." He said gesturing.

She walked up to him and he saw she was wearing one of the flowers he had given her.

He pointed to it and Gwen blushed.

"I like the flowers very much."

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad. I am sorry I didn't deliver them myself."

Gwen shrugged. "It was a lovely thought."

He looked down at her. Then they kissed; softly and slowly. Pulling away. Gwen smiled.

"I have chores to do." She said feeling very awkward.

Arthur tried to look nonchalant. "Of course, don't let me detain you."

Walking away Gwen sighed. Hopefully things wouldn't always be like this.

Merlin passed by and walked in the room. Smiling.

Arthur was not it the best mood, so he did not return the smile.

"How is Gwen?" Merlin asked with a smirk. He had just seen Gwen and Arthur kiss, so he was almost to the point of laughing. Arthur put on a fake smile.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Shut up?" He said guessing what Arthur was about to say.

"You get the idea."

Back at home Freya was waiting for Merlin.

He smiled at her. "Didn't think you would be still awake." He whispered, not wanting to wake Giaus.

The two sat there for awhile saying nothing. Then Merlin nudged Freya. Whispering an enchantment, a strawberry appeared in his hand. Freya gasped. "You remembered."

"Of course I did."

Holding each-others hands, the two knew that nothing could ever again separate them again.

**THE END**

_so what did you think? I hope it was ok. I am new to FanFiction. This is only my second story._ :) _Please write some ideas down for another story! Thank you to all of those who reviewed!_


End file.
